Leaving Leaves
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Cacat yang diderita Gaara ternyata membawanya ke sebuah negara yang dilingkupi daun kecoklatan beruas tiga, dan seorang gadis yang memiliki asal negara sama. For Fanfiction Festival. AU. R&R?


P.S: disini Gaara punya alis, tapi nggak punya tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Harap maklum ya :)

.

.

.

**Leaving Leaves** (Gugur)

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Disclaimer**: all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: OOC, rated T, AU, angst/western/romance , gaje, alay, typo, abal, dan keanehan-keanehan lainnya. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi setelah membaca fic ini merupakan tanggung jawab pembaca, bukan author. Takut? Silahkan tutup browser Anda atau klik 'Back' =)

.

.

.

_Gugur, satu musim dimana seluruh daun yang menggantung meninggalkan induknya_

_Mencerahkan hutan dan taman kota dengan warna-warna senja_

_Namun, gundukan daun-daun yang terpojok di tepi jalan itu takkan bisa kembali ke asalnya, bukan?_

_Karena mereka tidak dibutuhkan lagi_

_Karena pohon itu akan segera mendapat yang baru_

_Oh, well, memang seharusnya kehidupan seperti itu, bukan?_

Iris _jade_ itu menatap daun-daun merah yang bergelantungan di pohon _maple_ itu. Sesekali angin dingin menimpa wajahnya deras, membuat ia merapatkan _coat_ berwarna coklat tua yang dikenakannya. Angin itu pulalah yang telah menggugurkan sebagian besar daun-daun merah itu, membuat beberapa diantaranya jatuh ke rambut yang berwarna sama. Sisanya terbaring dengan manis di pangkuan pemuda itu. Gaara mengambilnya sebuah, lalu memandangnya perlahan. Entah mengapa, dadanya menjadi sesak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Sebaiknya kau segera dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di _Toronto, Kanada_. Mereka memiliki peralatan lebih lengkap dan lebih canggih daripada rumah sakit ini. Kau bisa kembali kalau kau sudah sembuh. Pihak militer telah menyiapkan seluruh barang-barangmu selama kau tinggal di sana, besok kau bisa berangkat." kata seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan _army_-nya dan baret hijau yang terpasang rapi diatas kepalanya dengan dingin. Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan, ia mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya, mengambil sebuah, dan menyalakannya. Asap rokok itu segera menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, namun Gaara dan Asuma tidak peduli. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu sudah terbiasa atas kelakuannya komandannya yang suka merokok di mana saja dan kapan saja, namun kali ini perkataannya keterlaluan._

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Gaara. Sejujurnya aku pun tidak rela kehilangan salah satu prajurit terbaikku." kata Asuma, masih dengan nada datar. Gaara yang mencurigai ekspresi wajah Asuma yang tidak menyesal sama sekali itu menjadi geram._

"_Komandan, saya tidak-"_

"_Gaara, ini perintah."_

_Pria berusia diatas tigapuluh-an itu lebih memilih menatap jendela besar di samping ranjang Gaara, yang berarti ia tidak menatap iris _jade_ itu ketika Asuma mengatakannya dengan penuh tekanan di kata 'perintah'. Gaara hanya terpekur, antara tidak percaya, marah dan kecewa. Ia hanya memandang miris ke arah kaki kanannya yang tinggal sebelah._

_._

"_Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Selamat tinggal, Komandan Asuma, senang bekerjasama dengan Anda." Akhirnya ucapan dingin itu meluncur dari bibir Gaara sebagai keputusan final. "Saya akan beristirahat sejenak, Komand-maaf, maksud saya Asuma-san. Bisakah Anda keluar dari sini?"_

_Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, pria tinggi besar itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Gaara. Bahkan ia tak mau repot-repot untuk memandang pemuda berambut merah itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dalam hati Gaara mengakui, kalau ucapannya tadi memang sedikit kejam. Namun itu semua tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan kalimat-kalimat Asuma yang lebih menyakiti hatinya. Selama dua tahun ia mengabdi menjadi prajurit Jepang, ia sangat dibanggakan oleh komandan itu. Sering sekali Asuma membicarakan keberanian dan kedisiplinan Gaara di depan rekan-rekannya. Namun semenjak peluru yang menembus jaringan ototnya sebulan lalu, Asuma bahkan baru sekarang ini menengoknya. Itupun hanya untuk menyampaikan berita paling buruk yang pernah Gaara dengar, lebih buruk daripada saat ia mengetahui kalau kaki kanannya tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Alias lumpuh. Mungkin kalau kata Asuma, alias tidak berguna._

_Karena itulah Asuma membuangnya. Ke _Kanada_ sekalipun._

_Imajinas-imajinasi buruk Gaara terus terbentuk, sampai terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Saat itu juga pemuda berambut merah tadi langsung tersadar, kalau Asuma tadi belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan kamar saat ia melamun hal-hal yang buruk tentangnya. Namun ia tak peduli. Setidaknya Asuma tidak bisa membaca pikirannya._

_Dan ia tak perlu bertemu dengan komandan brengsek yang tidak tahu berterimakasih itu._

* * *

><p>Tanpa perlu disuruh, daun-daun merah itu akan menimbulkan suara gesekan ketika bertemu dengan angin. Gaara tahu itu. Setidaknya, sampai ada makhluk hidup lain yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja menginjak daun-daun tak berdaya itu.<p>

_Srek...srek..._

Gaara menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Sedari tadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di hutan _maple_ ini. Mungkin karena ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan kalau cuaca dingin akan bertambah buruk sampai malam nanti. Para penduduk sekitar akhirnya memilih untuk menghangatkan diri dirumah, dengan secangkir sirup _maple_ dan sepiring _pancake_ dengan lelehan mentega. Bercengkrama dengan keluarga atau kerabat dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan santai. Normalnya, tidak ada orang di sini, kecuali Gaara sendiri.

_Srek...srek..._

Sesosok manusia bermantel lavender itu mendekat ke arahnya. Gaara memicingkan matanya, mencari tahu siapa yang berani keluar dalam cuaca dingin dan berangin seperti ini. Sosoknya semakin lama semakin dekat, lamat-lamat pemuda berambut merah itu bisa melihat rambut panjangnya yang sepunggung terburai kesana-kemari ditiup angin.

Wanita?

Wanita itu akhirnya sampai tepat di depan Gaara. Pemuda itu mendongak, iris _jade_-nya meneliti penampilan wanita itu. Rambutnya berwarna ungu gelap, sesuatu yang jarang ditemui oleh wanita Kanada kebanyakan. Kulitnya putih bersih, namun sedikit pucat. Gaara memastikan kalau cuaca dinginlah yang telah menyebabkan ia sepucat itu. Tubuhnya ramping proposional, dibalut dengan mantel panjang berwarna lavender yang serasi dengan rambutnya, dan _boots_ selutut berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu seakan melihat majalah Vogue berjalan di depan matanya.

"Ma-maaf, _Sir_, apakah Anda tersesat? Akan sangat berbahaya bagi Anda jika berkeliaran di tempat ini, sebentar lagi cuaca akan semakin buruk." tegur wanita itu dengan suara seperti pramugari yang mengajarkan penumpangnya cara memakai pelampung. Halus dan sopan. Dan... apa itu yang ada di pipinya? Rona merah?

"Saya tidak apa-apa." jawab Gaara pendek.

"Ta-tapi...dengan keadaan Anda yang seperti ini..."

Iris _amethyst_ wanita itu melirik ke arah kursi roda yang sedang diduduki Gaara. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya, mencari tahu apa arti dibalik mata wanita itu. Kasihan-kah? Sedih-kah?

Yang jelas, Gaara tidak menginginkan keduanya.

Ia tidak perlu dikasihani. Dan tidak ada yang kasihan padanya. Semua berjalan lancar sesuai keinginan Gaara. Saat dirawat di rumah sakit, tidak ada satupun yang mengunjunginya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun yang mengenal Gaara di Toronto, kecuali dokternya sendiri. Gaara pun tidak mau repot-repot mengenal mereka atau memperkenalkan diri. Toh punya banyak kenalan itu bukan menjadi jaminan kalau mereka akan setia kepada dirinya disaat-saat terburuknya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Nona," Kali ini suara pemuda berambut merah marun itu melembut. "Oh iya, omong-omong, darimana Nona bisa menemukan saya ditengah-tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ooh... itu... ehm... anu... saya... lagi berjalan-jalan."

Lagi-lagi sebuah rona merah jambu itu bersemi di pipinya, membuat wajahnya yang tadi pucat kini menghangat. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya Nona yang pulang ke rumah? Berbahaya bagi seorang wanita sendirian di dalam hutan seperti ini." kata Gaara membalikkan keadaan, menyebabkan rona merah jambu di pipi wanita itu semakin pekat. Dilihatnya bibir mungilnya sibuk mencari-cari kata pembantahan, namun semua itu ditelannya kembali.

"Haha, saya hanya bercanda. Omong-omong, siapa nama Nona?"

Suara lembut itu keluar lagi.

"Panggil saja saya, Helen."

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tanpa nama belakang?"

"Saya akan memberitahukannya, tapi bukan sekarang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil saya Carl."

Kali ini gantian Helen yang bingung. "Ta-tanpa nama belakang juga?"

"Saya akan memberitahu Nona, setelah Nona memberitahu nama belakang Nona."

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, puas sekali menggooda wanita yang sepertinya hanya setahun dibawahnya. Bahkan, dari wajah dan penampilannya, ia lebih pantas disebut sebagai gadis daripada wanita. Tepatnya, gadis yang memiliki darah Asia, entah di negara mana. Umumnya gadis-gadis Amerika yang sering Gaara lihat memiliki iris berwarna cerah seperti hijau miliknya atau biru, rambut pirang atau coklat, dan kulit putih kemerah-merahan. Bukan iris dan rambut berwarna ungu gelap seperti itu. Pemuda itu jadi penasaran, apakah ia blasteran atau memang asli kelahiran Asia sendiri?

"Tapi sepertinya Anda kelihatan seperti orang Asia."

"Memang," Helen berkata enteng. "Saya asli Jepang. Lebih tepatnya, saya berasal dari Konohagakuren."

"Sama denganku, kalau begitu. Bedanya, aku dari Sunagakuren." Nada suara Gaara berubah lebih hangat. Ia senang menemukan teman ngobrol yang memiliki tempat kelahiran yang sama.

Helen membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Selama sebulan ini, ia jarang sekali menemukan orang Asia, apalagi Jepang. Dan sekarang pemuda yang bernama Carl ini mengaku berasal dari Jepang. Dalam hati Helen bersorak riang.

"Hm, kalau begitu nama 'Carl' itu hanya versi Inggris dari nama aslimu, kan?" tanya Helen. Gaara sengaja memakai nama Carl Sabaku tepat setelah ia meninggalkan Jepang, supaya lebih mudah diucapkan di lidah orang barat. Selain itu, ia juga ingin agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh salah satu kenalannya yang mungkin saja tinggal di kota ini.

"Kau juga, kan?"

Gadis bernama Helen itu tersenyum manis, tapi dari auranya saja Gaara sudah tahu jawabannya. Helen kembali menatap kursi roda yang diduduki Gaara.

"Kau... kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu menjawab seadanya, dengan nada bercanda. "Oh, hanya kecelakaan kecil. Saking kecilnya, aku tidak sadar kalau kaki kananku tidak berfungsi lagi."

Iris _amethyst_ itu menatapnya prihatin, membuat Gaara mnjadi sedikit risih. Dengan cepat ia membelokkan pembicaraan. "Kau tinggal di mana?"

Telunjuk gadis itu mengarah ke barat. "Di luar hutan ini, dekat dengan rumah petani. Kau?"

"Aku masih harus menginap di rumah sakit."

"A-apa tidak apa-apa, keluyuran ditengah-tengah hutan seperti ini tanpa pengawalan dari suster atau siapapun yang merawatmu?"

Gaara hanya nyengir. "Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Helen. Tak baik gadis cantik sepertimu keluar rumah sendirian, apalagi di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Pemuda itu bersumpah, ia kembali melihat rona merah yang tipis di pipi Helen, dan ia yakin kalau hal itu bukan disebabkan karena angin kencang yang sesekali menerpa mereka.

* * *

><p>Gaara mendorong roda di kursi rodanya itu pelan, melewati pintu belakang rumah sakit dan menuju ke hutan kecil di belakang. Ia sudah piawai mengendalikan kursi rodanya untuk melewati jalan yang tidak terlalu rata. Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis bernama Helen itu, ia memiliki satu rutinitas baru yang menyenangkan: mengobrol di tengah guguran daun <em>maple<em> setiap sore. Sesuatu yang membuat senyum Gaara terkembang lebih lebar sejak kecelakaan sebulan lalu.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang jade itu dapat menagkap siluet seorang gadis yang berdiri sambil memandang daun-daun _maple_ yang berjatuhan. Tatapan matanya tenang dan damai, berbeda dengan wajah yang selama ini Gaara lihat. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu mendekat ke samping gadis itu. Sekarang Helen sudah terlihat seutuhnya di mata Gaara. Hari ini ia memakai _sweater_ abu-abu, _stocking_ hitam, dan syal rajutan berwarna merah. Gadis yang mengetahui kalau temannya itu sudah ada di sampingnya hanya diam, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke daun-daun berjari lima itu.

"Indah, ya?"

"Hn."

"Aku suka musim gugur. Meskipun dingin, namun ia sudah mencerahkan hutan dan taman kota dengan warna-warna senja. Membanjiri tanah dengan daun-daun berwarna merah kecoklatan yang indah, meskipun di musim panas daun-daun itu berwarna hijau segar. Semuanya terbaring dalam diam, menunggu hingga salju seputih kapas datang menyelimuti mereka. Saat musim semi tiba, daun-daun kecoklatan itu telah membaur dengan tanah, menjadi pupuk alami bagi hutan. Saat itu pula, daun-daun muda mulai menampakkan dirinya. Lalu siklus itu berulang lagi. Terus dan terus. Musim gugur adalah filosofi kehidupan yang indah, bahwa generasi muda akan selalu menggantikan generasi yang tua untuk menjadi lebih baik." ujar Helen panjang lebar, senyumnya masih tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Helen, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak suka musim gugur. Musim gugur hanya akan mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu yang pahit. Setiap kali aku memandang ke daun-daun berwarna kemerahan itu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Aku adalah pahlawan yang gugur dengan cara yang menyakitkan, cacat seumur hidup dan dikeluarkan secara paksa dari kesatuan militer Jepang. Aku tidak punya pohon dan dahannya lagi untuk bergantung. Aku akan menunggu nasibku sendiri, beristirahat dengan tenang di Kanada dan membaur dengan tanah merah. Dengan cara itulah aku akan berguna lagi bagi kehidupan generasi kita di masa depan." kata Gaara pelan, namun menyakitkan. Pemuda itu bahkan merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, namun ia diam saja. Buat apa menangis? Toh semua telah terjadi, dan ia hanya menjalani takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Sesimpel itu saja. Dengan tubuhnya yang tidak mampu untuk bekerja normal, dan impiannya yang telah amblas saat Gaara masih dalam masa muda yang gemilang, apa yang harus diharapkan lagi? Tidak ada, kan?

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati mata _amethyst_ Helen telah berkaca-kaca. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati gadis yang lembut dan rapuh itu. Ia hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Meskipun sakit, namun itulah bagian dari hidupnya yang harus ia jalani. Tak disangka, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini berteman dengannya rela memproduksi air mata demi dirinya. Cepat-cepat Gaara mengambil saputangan dari sakunya, lalu menyodorkannya ke Helen.

"Ini. Pakailah. Maaf telah membuatmu sedih."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menerima saputangannya, lalu menutul-nutulkannya ke area mata. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela napas berkali-kali. "Jujur, aku bukan sedih karena ceritamu, tapi karena keputusasaanmu selama ini. Kau kira ceritamu akan tamat ketika kau kehilangan sebelah kaki dan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, kan? _Now I don't have anything important in my life_."

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak penting bagimu?" Nada suara Helen semakin meninggi, seiring dengan bulir-bulir kristal yang mulai berjatuhan. "Meskipun kau tidak punya keluarga dan kerabat lagi, namun aku ingin... kau menjalani hidupmu dengan semangat lagi. Aku sudah menjadi temanmu belakangan ini, dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk dengan keadaan. Kau harus bangkit. Demi aku, Carl... demi aku..."

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu diam saja, namun perlahan-lahan ia mendorong kursi rodanya semakin menjauh, meninggalkan gadis itu dalam kekecewaan yang semakin mendalam. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

_Maafkan aku, Helen..._

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak ucapan pemuda berambut merah marun itu telah menyakiti hatinya. Dan dua minggu itu pulalah, Helen menghabiskan waktu dengan menunggu di tengah hutan <em>maple<em>. Sendirian. Semula ia mengira Carl masih marah padanya, namun ia tidak tahan lagi. Gadis itu harus mengunjungi Carl, bagaimanapun caranya. Akhirnya kaki jenjang Helen melangkah ke rumah sakit yang terlihat dari kejauhan, tempat dimana Carl telah menghabiskan separuh waktunya.

.

"Maaf, Nyonya, saya ingin bertanya. Apakah ada pasien bernama Carl di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Helen kepada seorang resepsionis rumah sakit yang sedang berjaga. Resepsionis itu mendongak ke arah Helen sejenak, lalu mencari nama yang dimaksud di katalog pasien di komputer.

"Carl... sepertinya tidak ada. Siapa nama belakangnya?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi bisakah Anda mencarinya berdasarkan fotonya? Dia seorang pria berambut merah marun dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau, kursi roda adalah tunggangannya. Mantan anggota militer Jepang."

"Militer Jepang? Tunggu...sepertinya aku tahu dia." Resepsionis itu mulai mengetik sesuatu di keyboardnya. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ah! Ini dia. Sabaku no Gaara. Lantai 2 ruang 138. Sekarang ia sedang berada di ruang operasi. Apa Anda ini saudaranya?"

"O-operasi? Operasi apa?" Helen menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi dirinya. Gadis itu telah menyisakan waktunya yang berharga untuk menunggunya, namun setelah ia datang, ternyata pemuda itu telah terbaring di meja operasi. Benar-benar waktu yang 'tepat'.

"Operasi jantung, untuk mengeluarkan serpihan peluru yang bersarang di dalamnya. Ruangannya ada di lantai 4, dekat tangga darurat. Sebentar... Anda ini saudaranya atau apa? Isi buku tam-"

Ruangan resepsionis itu telah sepi, meninggalkan penjaganya hanya bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

><p>"Ba-Bagaimana Dok? Apa Gaara sudah sadar?" tanya Helen buru-buru saat seorang pria setengah baya keluar dengan wajah mendung.<p>

"Anda ini siapanya Gaara? Istrinya?"

"Bu-bukan!" Wajah Helen memerah ketika mendengar kata 'istri' itu. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia segera mengarang alasan agar dokter yang ada di depannya itu mengijinkannya untuk menjenguk Gaara "Sa-saya... sepupu jauhnya. Ya, sepupu jauhnya."

"Baiklah, Nona..."

"Helen." lanjut Helen dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Nona Helen, saya dan seluruh tim mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk kesembuhan Tuan Sabaku, namun... ia kehilangan banyak darah dan-"

Ucapan dokter itu terpotong karena gadis berambut indigo itu telah ambruk mendengar kabar buruk itu.

* * *

><p>"No-Nona..." panggil seorang suster pelan. Helen mengerjap-kerjapkan mata <em>amethyst<em>-nya yang masih sembab. Ia masih merasakan jejak air mata yang masih terpeta di pipinya yang mulus. Helen berharap mimpi buruk tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tidak, bahkan ia tidak mau mimpi mengerikan itu hadir di dalam tidurnya lagi. _Gaara akan baik-baik saja, besok ia pasti akan mengunjungiku lagi di hutan _maple_ itu dengan kursi rodanya_, batin Helen menyakinkan diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Semuanya berwarna putih bersih dan berbau obat.

"Aku... di mana aku?"

"Di rumah sakit, Nona. Tadi Nona pingsan karena mendengar kabar meninggalnya Sabaku no Gaara."

_Tuhan, tolong bangunkan aku lagi. Aku pasti masih bermimpi._

"Jenasahnya sudah diletakkan di kamar mayat, kami menunggu konfirmasi dari Anda sebagai salah satu saudaranya. Jika Anda menginginkan pemakaman, kami hanya bisa menyediakan hanya sampai di kota ini."

_Tuhan, tolong... Ini semua hanya mimpi, kan?_

"Nanti jika ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut tentang kapan ia harus dimakamkan, hubungi saya di ruang resepsionis."

"Nona?"

"Nona?"

Tubuh gadis berambut indigo itu bergetar hebat, menahan tangis yang akan tumpah. Matanya kembali dipenuhi oleh air mata. Sejak pertama kali Helen lahir, baru pertama kali ia menjerit sekeras ini.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

* * *

><p>Gundukan tanah merah itu telah terbentuk , bersamaan dengan nisan keramik yang ditancapkan di ujung dan keramik yang memagarinya. Helen bersimpuh didepan gundukan tanah itu. Sebelumnya ia telah meminta pihak rumah sakit agar tidak memakamkan Gaara di pemakaman umum, tapi di hutan belakang rumah sakit saja. Temapt dimana mereka berdua bertemu. Sekarang, tempat itu adala h tempat dimana mereka berpisah. Tangannya menyentuh nisan dingin itu.<p>

"Carl...sekarang aku sudah tahu namamu. Boleh, kan, aku memanggilmu Gaara sekarang? Nah, sekarang aku akan memberitahu nama asiku. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, sayang sekali kau belum sempat mendengarnya, iya kan?" Hinata tertawa pahit mendengar leluconnya sendiri. "Aku berjanji, aku akan sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Dan suatu hari nanti, jika waktuku telah tiba, biarlah aku bersamamu di sini. Dengan cara inilah, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi, Gaara."

Puk. Sebuah daun _maple_ berwana merah marun jatuh dengan anggun di atas kepala Hinata. Gadis itu mengambilnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang pertama kali ditampilkan saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang berambut sama seperti warna daun itu. Namun kali ini senyum itu diiringi dengan air mata...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lima puluh tahun kemudian...<strong>_

_Seorang wanita tua berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dengan tongkatnya. Rambutnya yang aslinya berwarna indigo itu telah menjadi semakin putih dan tipis. Keriput telah memenuhi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya. Wanita itu mengenakan _coat_ coklat tua, sama seperti yang digunakan Gaara lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Karena ia tidak kuat lagi berjongkok, maka Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di pohon _maple_, tepat di depan makam Gaara._

"_Hey, Gaara...aku datang lagi. Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Aku sudah berjanji, kan, agar selalu bersamamu sampai ajal menjemput? Nah, penyakit jantungku sudah semakin parah, dan aku tidak mau meninggal di kasur empuk di rumah sakit mewah." kata Hinata santai, seolah-olah wanita itu sedang membicarakan mau jalan-jalan kemana._

"_Aku..._

"_Cinta..."_

"_Padamu, Gaara..."_

_Perlahan-lahan, kedua bola mata _amethyst_ itu menutup. Untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Author's Gaje Notes (AGN):**

Pegeeel... -,-" setelah dua hari, akhirnya fic western pertama ini rampung juga. Ok, silahkan flame sepuas Anda karena aku tidak berhasil membuat setting yang baik untuk kalian TAT. Selama proses pengetikan ini, satu-satunya info yang kudapat tentang Kanada dan daun maple-nya hanyalah dari Wikipedia. Just it. Aku juga belum pernah kesana, jadi cuma bisa ngebayangin dari foto-foto pemandangan aja. Satu lagi, karna aku nggak bisa mbuat settingnya, jadi kali ini aku fokus di filosofinya aja deh~ bener nggak ya? Aku bukan anak sastra soalnya ^^

Apa kalian masih mau mereview fic ini? Mau yaa...mau yaa... #maksa


End file.
